moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Letholdus Carrington
General Letholdus Carrington is the current reigning duke of the Duchy of Northpass, a forty-thousand acre region sandwiched between the Arathi Highlands mountains and the troll-infested Hinterlands. The duchy is instrumental in preventing numerous threats from flooding into the region, and the retired general can often be seen leading patrols himself, even in his old age. He spends at least four months a year in his summer home, Letholdus Keep, although his primary residence is Northpass Manor where he retains control of his lordship. His age has handicapped him greatly in recent years, and so he has begun to depend more and more upon his son, Cassius Carrington, an avid warrior who has taken control of his father's Carrington Castle in lower Northpass. He also is the current admiral of the Stromgardian Second Fleet, a rather small but well trained fleet that is currently stationed in and around Northrend. Childhood & Upbringing (560 K.C. - 575 K.C.) (Age 0 - 15) Born to two wealthy and uptight parents, Letholdus' short but grim childhood would be cluttered with not fun games, but rigorous schooling and lengthy chores. His energetic and adventerous nature upset his bitter father greatly, and only caused the young boy more trouble. The defiant child would eventually crack, and learn to take life as serious as his parents doggedly suggested. It is for this reason that Letholdus still retains a stern and bitter attitude towards life and his peers, often never smiling. Rumor has it that the general did not even smile at his son's wedding. Toward Letholdus' teen years, his difficult father began to flirt with alcohol. Brutal beatings ensued, and so at fifteen years old Letholdus ran away from home and took refuge in a homely small town on the coast of the Arathi Highlands. A year later he would enlist in the town's small miltia force and gain invaluable experience on the battlefield. Time in the Miltia (575 K.C. - 577 K.C.) (Age 15 - 17) At only sixteen years old, Letholdus Carrington was one of the youngest new recruits to join. On his first day he was handed thin leather armor and a rusted pitchfork, and ordered to attend training sessions every afternoon. The curious boy did just that, and several months later he had become vastly more skilled with his weapon. He did not see battle for nine months after joining the small miltia, and so was well trained by the time of his first skirmish. What he was not prepared for, however, was seeing men die all around him. He suffered severe mental trauma after that first battle, but would eventually become adjusted to it as he was present in more and more battles over course of the year. He left the militia after a couple years, and journeyed to the capitol city of Stromgarde Keep to find work. Apprenticeship as a Martial Forester (577 K.C. - 579 K.C.) (Age 17 - 19) After arriving to Stromgarde Keep in filthy threadbare robes, it was extremely difficult for the seventeen year-old to find any permanent work. In three short months the boy had worked as a cobbler, a herald, a mason and a coachman. Eventually, after weeks of barely making a living, he was approached by an odd noble, who recognised him as one of the men in the small town's miltia. The noble told him that a ranger east of the keep was looking for young men with battle experience to apprentice, and offered to put in a good word for him. Letholdus eagerly accepted the offer, and promised the noble his recomendation was rightly placed. Journeying out to the eastern forest lands, Letholdus met with the aging ranger and after a brief interview he was accepted as an apprentice. For the next two years Letholdus would scout the troll infested forest and battle hundreds of troll warriors, earning him even more experience fighting. At the end of the apprenticeship Letholdus was offered to replace the old ranger as Marshal of the Forest, but declined. Instead he set his sights on the navy, particularly the Stromgarde Navy. Rise in the Stromgarde Navy (579 K.C. - 590 K.C.) (Age 19 - 30) Letholdus remembered as boy his father telling him about how the Carrington line had always been adept sea admirals, and so he wanted to try out the sea life himself. The adventerous young nineteen yearold enlisted himself in the vast ranks of the Stromgarde Navy, and for his first eight weeks served as a lowly deckhand aboard the ''Carnitorea. ''One fateful afternoon, after the ''Carnitorea ''had docked and all the ship's men got busy drinking leftover ale, one of the captains leisurely inquired about Letholdus. The captain was shocked when he found out that the lowly deckhand's name was Letholdus Carrington, of the noble Carrington line! Soon after that, Letholdus was given special treatment by the captains and others alike, and was constantly promoted until he was a captain himself. From all the salary raises he received, he was finally able to purchase a charming downtown manor and fine clothes fit for any captain. He began to hold his head up higher, and aquainted well to the life of an officer. He would eventually meet a fine young woman and have two sons before reaching the age of thirty. The First & Second War (592 K.C. - 598 K.C.) (Age 32 - 38) When word reached the men of the Stromgardian navy that Stormwind had been sacked, many were devastated. A lot of them had family who lived within the Kingdom of Stormwind's borders, and Letholdus was no exception. Most of them did not let the sadness overwhelm them wither, and resolved to inflict pain back down upon the orcish horde. Unfortunately, Letholdus did not see any action in the entire First War and could only sympathize with his fellow soldiers. At the start of the Second War Letholdus commanded his own beloved vessel, and commanded his ship through countless victories. It was only towards the end of the war that his entire ship was destroyed and his right eye lascerated in a battle that Letholdus would never forget. Discharged from the navy because of his injuries, he served briefly as a sentry of the Lordamere Internment Camp before returning to his hometoen and taking command of Stonegate, a large garrison tasked with protecting the vast western lands. He stayed there until the end of the war, but eventually left and was offered the position of colonel with a local regiment. Becoming a General (598 K.C. - 609 K.C.) (Age 38 - 49) For ten long years Letholdus Carrington was a revered colonel in the army, and eventually he became renowned for his prowess in battle. He had won countless battle over the years and was continuing to display leadership qualities. As his name began to circulate around the populace as a potential new general, his old and now sober father heard about his success. It was only a matter of time before Letholdus' father tracked him down and told him of his mother's death. Saddened, Letholdus became reclusive and for several months would speak to no one. His relationship with his wife deteriorated, and so in the summer of 607 K.C. the two divorced quietly. Several years later Letholdus' father died, and so he inherited all of his father's titles. These new titles gave him a much larger status than he already had, which was the extra push he needed to be given the promotion to general. The Third War (612 K.C. - 613 K.C.) (Age 53 - 54) Several years after his promotion to general, the Third War ensued. Letholdus' command was put to the test as thousands of undead began to appear all around Lordaeron. Upon Letholdus' orders, defenses in the east were bolstered and the men under his command prepared for battle. Even with these preparations, the majority of his soldiers faced horrible deaths and were raised as undead before any help could be sent. Letholdus, ordered not to fight in battle until the threat could be assessed, was devastated. Eventually he broken direct orders and fought against the undead himself, but even his presense wasn't enough. By the end of the Third War Letholdus thought himself personally responsible for the death of thousands of soldiers under his command and sank into depression. Lord Admiral & Duke of Northpass (615 K.C. - 622 K.C.) (Age 56 - 62) As Letholdus began to age more, he began to take more care of his ancestral land of Northpass. Whilst doing this, he effectively retired from the army and the military all together. A couple years into his retirment he was offered the symbolic position of Admiral to the Second Fleet (Stromgarde). The bankrupted fleet was stationed at Valiance Keep and in need of major repair, so Letholdus Carrington was tasked with bringing revenue back into the fleet and hiring trustable captains and seamen. So far he has done a terrible job, and the fleet remains to be seen in action. The retired admiral currently lives in Northpass Manor, where he is tirelessly working as Duke of Northpass. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:House of Carrington Category:Stromgarde Navy Category:Naval Officers